For Us Both
by GirlLoveWarrior
Summary: Merlin has discovered a spell that makes male pregnancy possible. Arthur needs some convincing. Prequel to "I Hope It Has Your Ears." Includes mpreg and impregnation.


"Arthur, we need to discuss this."

Arthur strode through his chamber doors nearly at a run, his face a stony mask as Merlin kept pace behind him. He spared a second to flick his fingers toward the doors, magically shutting and latching them without a word.

"You heard what Gaius said," Merlin said to Arthur's back. "The spell is very powerful and would ensure my body could handle it. I would be fine."

Arthur leaned on his table, shoulders hunched and hands gripping the wood so hard Merlin could hear it creak under the pressure. His breath was loud and fast in the quiet room.

Slowly, Merlin approached Arthur's rigid form with one hand outstretched. He laid it gently on his shoulder and Arthur whirled around, grabbing his wrist and holding it in a clench both punishing and desperate. His eyes were wild and his mouth was set in a firm line.

"You don't know what you ask of me," he growled. "After everyth- how could you ask this of me?"

Merlin flinched at the betrayal in his voice. This was what he had been most afraid of. He been so very careful, had done so much research with Gaius for nights on end, knowing he needed to have all the knowledge available before laying out the possibilities to Arthur. He had expected Arthur to react with shock or perhaps even tentative joy when they finally shared their knowledge with him, but not this. Not this panic and borderline-anger.

"This is about your mother," he said quietly. It wasn't a question. Arthur's hand flexed around his wrist before dropping it like it burned. He ran restless hands through his hair and walked to the hearth. Merlin followed him with his eyes and waited for him to share the fears he could practically hear screaming through Arthur's heart.

"You know my mother died giving birth to me, " Arthur said, his gaze fixed on the fire. "I was born of magic and it killed her. They thought they knew what they were doing yet she still died."

"Arthur," Merlin said, swallowing heavily. "I wouldn't even entertain the thought if I wasn't completely confident in this. If Gaius wasn't."

Arthur remained silent and Merlin walked to him, standing close enough to touch. He placed a gentle hand on Arthur's bicep.

"You have watched me open the earth to swallow an entire army. Seen me heal knights minutes away from death. Seen me change into an old man." His lips quirked at the memory. "You've...you've felt my magic on your skin."

Arthur swallowed.

"I am powerful enough for this. Please...trust me."

Arthur's jaw twitched and he turned to Merlin, reached out and grasped his hands. Merlin moved closer and brushed Arthur's cheek with his lips. He needed him to understand. To know how much he wanted this.

Arthur sank down to the rug they stood on and tugged Merlin down with him. They sat cross-legged in front of the fire, touching knees and holding each other's hands. Merlin couldn't help smiling to himself at the familiarity of it. It was how they had sat when Arthur asked him to be his consort. His voice had trembled slightly and his thumbs had compulsively moved over Merlin's knuckles. He had worn his white shirt. For the rest of his life Merlin would never forget Arthur's crooked smile when he whispered, "Yes."

Arthur cleared his throat and shifted closer so their legs pressed together. His lips moved silently, formed half-finished words that wouldn't make themselves heard. Finally he met Merlin's eyes.

"I know I've talked a lot lately of a finding a successor. We both know what it would mean for the kingdom if something should befall us and left no one to rule." His eyes turned beseeching and he pulled Merlin's hands further toward himself. "But Merlin, this can not be the way."

Merlin couldn't help the hitch in his breath. "Why not? Arthur, I can give us an heir. Not just someone to take our place but a child of our own. Made of me..."

He ran his hand under Arthur's tunic sleeve, wrapped his fingers around warm, bare wrist.

"...made of you."

Arthur blinked rapidly and looked away, emotions laid bare across his face. He had always left himself exposed with Merlin in ways he couldn't around others, something which had never changed over the years and which Merlin had never taken for granted.

"I want that so much," Arthur confessed. "To see you grow round with our child." Merlin barked a laugh even as a blush spread through his cheeks. Arthur smiled wistfully at the fire. "And be able to raise them with you. Gods, Merlin, can you even imagine?"

Merlin crawled into Arthur's lap and wrapped his legs around his waist. Pressed their cheeks together so each breath could be heard by the other. Arthur instantly pulled Merlin to himself and held him tightly, breathing in the scent of his neck.

"I can't lose you," he whispered brokenly into Merlin's skin. "I can't, Merlin, I-"

Merlin shushed him and reached back for one of Arthur's hands. He pressed it to his belly and leaned his forehead against Arthur's. Arthur made a sound low in his throat and flexed his fingers, gripping the soft flesh possessively. Merlin placed his hand firmly over Arthur's and tangled the other in Arthur's hair, pulling his head back gently until they were eye-to-eye.

"It will be okay," he said with as much authority as he could muster with Arthur's warm breath washing across his face. "I could not bear to lose you either and I am telling you that we can do this. My magic will protect me, as it has protected you, and Camelot."

He stroked Arthur's cheek with his thumb and lowered his voice to a husky murmur. "Once, while you were inside me, you said you would give anything to get me pregnant with your child."

Arthur blushed and his breath sped up slightly.

"I can do that for us. Gods, Arthur, I want it so badly." Merlin knew he was practically begging but his heart ached.

He could feel Arthur hardening underneath him and rolled his hips, making Arthur gasp and grip them firmly.

"I need time," Arthur said.

Merlin nodded and gently pushed Arthur onto his back, followed him down and hovered over him.

"I've waited over ten years for you," he said with a fond smile. "I think I can wait a bit longer. Let's be honest, you always were a bit slow."

Arthur growled and pulled Merlin down into a headlock, hitching his leg over Merlin's hip and rolling them until he was pressing Merlin down into the rug. He grinned smugly and said, "Just for that, my cheeky warlock, I'm going to show you exactly how slow I can be."

Merlin groaned as Arthur languidly rolled his hips against him and couldn't bring himself to feel apologetic. Not in the slightest.

* * *

Two weeks passed. They didn't talk about it and Merlin didn't bring it up, knowing Arthur needed space to analyze the situation from every angle before moving forward. Merlin would've thought he had completely put it out of his mind if not for the way he'd catch Arthur looking at him from across a room, focused and considering, or from the way he'd hold him just a little closer at night. Little, quiet things.

One evening, Merlin returned to their chambers after spending the day at a nearby druid camp. Part of his duties as court sorcerer involved maintaining positive relationships with other magic users in the kingdom, a task he enjoyed immensely. With every productive visit he felt Camelot's gashing wounds caused by Uther's tyranny heal just a bit more.

He smiled at the serving girl who was stoking the fire and shrugged off his cloak, draping it over the back of a chair.

"Hello, Sarah. Do you know where the king is?" The girl, no more than fifteen, put down the fire iron and bobbed a curtsy. "He's with the court physician, Your Highness. Been with him most the day."

"Is he ill?"

"Oh no, Your Highness," she said hastily. "He asked that I tell you he'd be back as soon as he was able."

"Oh," Merlin's eyebrows quirked in confusion. "Well then, I suppose...will you please have dinner brought up?"

Sarah curtsied again and said, "Of course, Your Highness," smiling politely as she left the room. Merlin watched the door shut behind her and smiled wistfully to himself, feeling like it was just yesterday when he was the one who served Arthur his meals. One one hand he was still not completely comfortable with his title and authority. On the other hand he truly had been a rubbish servant.

He settled down on the hearthrug with a spellbook and flipped distractedly through the pages, seeing the words but not internalizing them. Servants came and went with the evening meal and Merlin ignored the rumbling in his stomach. He glanced longingly at the roasted pork still steaming on their plates.

Finally, he heard the tell-tale sounds of the door opening and Arthur's heavy boots on the stone floor. Merlin rose to go to him and noticed he was carrying a thick book under his arm and two sealed vials of liquid in his hand, one blue and one red in color. He froze, recognizing the items, and stared at Arthur as his heart began to pound.

"Arthur, what..."

Arthur carefully set the items on the table and walked to Merlin, holding his eyes before reaching out and pulling him gently into his arms. Merlin wrapped his hands around Arthur's waist and neck, buried his face in the crook of Arthur's shoulder. He couldn't help the slight tremors running through his body.

Arthur had made his decision.

Arthur rubbed Merlin's back and pressed soft kisses to his temple. Merlin sniffed, barely registering the tears tracking down his cheeks. Arthur cupped his jaw and kissed them away. He ran his thumb under Merlin's eyes and smiled indulgently. Merlin laughed at himself and smiled back so hard his face nearly hurt.

"Such a girl, Merlin," Arthur teased. "If you're in tears before we even get started I can't bear the think what the next nine months will be like."

Merlin rolled his eyes but didn't stop smiling. "If I'm carrying our child then you'll have to get used to some tears now and again. I think that will be the least of your worries."

Arthur's face turned serious and he nodded. "The very least." He glanced over at their cooling dinner and tugged Merlin toward the table. "C'mon, let's eat. If what Gaius has told me is true, we're both going to need our strength tonight."

Merlin swallowed and followed him to the table, his hunger warring with all the emotions fighting for dominance. They ate in silence, legs casually tangled under the table and sneaking glances at each other. Despite his hunger Merlin had to force each bite down, tried to will himself to relax. He poured them both another helping of wine and Arthur took his cup gratefully, gulping half of it at one time.

"What made you decide? Merlin asked quietly.

"You did," Arthur said as he put his cup down. Merlin furrowed his eyebrows.

"A few days ago I stopped by a window and saw you in the courtyard. A servant walked by with her young child in her arms. He was crying."

Merlin looked down at his plate, remembering. Tabitha and her son, Marcus. He had fallen and hurt his knee trying to catch a butterfly.

"You placed your hand over his leg and he immediately grew quiet. Then you cupped your hand to your mouth and when you drew it away a red butterfly was sitting in your palm. It started to fly around the child's head and he just...laughed."

Arthur chuckled wonderingly at the memory and reached out for Merlin's hand, placed his own over it and squeezed. Merlin smiled at him softly. He felt pleased and embarrassed at the thought of Arthur watching him.

"I realized that if there is anyone in the world capable of doing this, it's you, Merlin. I also realized that, even though absolutely everything about this terrifies me, I have to do this with you. I cannot spend the rest of my life wondering, knowing we had the chance."

Merlin turned his palm over and interlaced their fingers. They sat in silence for several moments before a grin broke out on Merlin's face. "Well, I never imagined I'd say these words at any point in my life, but- Arthur?"

Arthur looked at him and raised his chin. "Yes, Merlin?"

"Will you make a baby with me?"

Arthur bit his lip and Merlin wasn't sure if was holding back laughter or tears.

"I will."

* * *

They reclined on the bed against the pillows, the spell book in Merlin's arms and Merlin in Arthur's arms. Arthur nuzzled into Merlin's hair while Merlin read over the page for what must have been the hundreth time, his lips moving soundlessly over the words. Of all the spells he'd ever cast in his life, this was the one he absolutely needed to get right.

"Okay," he said, shutting the book with finality and setting it aside. He reached up and squeezed the arm wrapped around his chest.

"Okay," he repeated. "Basically, I will cast the spell, then we'll drink the potion."

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "That's it? No flashes of lightning or frogs raining down from the sky? I imagined a man getting pregnant would happen with more fanfare."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "First of all, no. Secondly, the frog thing was only the one time and was not my fault, Arthur. And thirdly, if a man getting pregnant in the first place isn't impressive enough for you, I fear you're in for a long, unimpressed life."

Arthur smiled into Merlin's neck.

"So then what?" he asked.

"What happens after we take the potion?"

"Mmm."

Merlin grinned. "What do you think?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and poked Merlin in the side, making him squawk. "I'm serious, Merlin. I need to know."

Merlin settled back against Arthur's chest and turned his head toward him. Arthur took the opportunity to kiss his brow.

"It will...," Merlin lowered his voice. "It will cause a sort of temporary heat. It'll take a little while to fully kick in, but- we'll want each other, several times." Arthur's arms tensed slightly around him. "My body will become fertile and prepare itself for you. You will become more fertile as well, more...yeah. And I think even you can fathom out the rest."

Arthur huffed. "Honestly, Merlin. If I haven't made my understanding of that known to you by now, you clearly haven't been paying attention."

Merlin laughed. "Or perhaps you need to study more."

Arthur made a hissing noise and Merlin laughed harder, amazed at how easy this felt. How right. He untangled himself from Arthur's arms and grabbed the vials off the side table. When he turned back Arthur had shifted forward and sat cross-legged, all teasing gone from his expression. Merlin moved to sit in front of him and handed him the red vial. Arthur looked at it for a long moment.

"Are you sure?"

Merlin met his eyes and nodded. "With everything I am."

Arthur released a breath and gave a curt nod in return.

Merlin closed his eyes and quietly began uttering the spell, carefully gripping the blue vial and feeling the words flow off his tongue like water over smooth stones. His magic flared inside his chest and pulsed through his body with each word, buzzing under his skin with the sheer force of it. He heard Arthur's soft gasp and opened his eyes to see both vials glowing. Arthur's wide eyes darted up to his, gold reflecting in the blue. Merlin reached for him and clasped their free hands together.

"Now."

They drank.

Arthur dropped his empty vial and immediately reached for Merlin, pushing him down into the bedding and pressing their foreheads together. He breathed harshly through his nose and Merlin ran soothing hands through his hair. "Ssshhh. Hey. Arthur, it's okay."

Arthur kissed him gently on the lips but didn't move off. "Sorry," he muttered, his voice slightly choked. "There's just...a lot of things going through my mind." He cradled Merlin's head in his hands and took a few deep, calming breaths.

"I suppose there's a first for everything," Merlin murmured, pressing a kiss to Arthur's warm cheek. He gently rolled them so Arthur was sprawled on his back and he could lie pressed against his side, his head resting on Arthur's shoulder. He hitched his leg over Arthur's thigh and lazily unlaced the top of his tunic with one hand. Ran his fingertips through the soft hair. Arthur only turned his face towards Merlin's and breathed.

After several minutes of calm silence, Merlin felt it. A low heat, deep in his belly, barely there at first but increasing with every second. Like walking slowly towards a fire.

His fingers abruptly stopped their exploration of Arthur's chest and Arthur looked down at him.

"Are you okay?" Arthur's concerned voice rumbled low in his chest and his eyes had already began to darken.

Merlin nodded and cupped his face, shifting up onto an elbow to kiss him deeply. The heat continued to grow and he couldn't help moaning softly into Arthur's mouth.

"I can feel it," he murmured against lips becoming increasingly urgent. "It's- mmmm. It's working."

"Mmm hmm." Arthur smoothed his hand down Merlin's side and over his arse, gripping him and urging him further onto himself. He pushed himself upright, kept Merlin tightly in his lap with his long legs straddling his hips. Arthur's arousal was warm and hard under Merlin and his hips shifted upwards, searching.

"I can't believe we're doing this," he rasped against Merlin's cheek. "I want it so badly. Never imagined we could have this."

Merlin grunted his response and rolled his hips slowly against Arthur which earned him an almost frantic groan. The primal motion made the heat flare larger inside him and he could only grunt in frustration. Arthur yanked his own tunic over his head then just as quickly discarded Merlin's. They wrapped around each other, warm chests pressed together and hands gripping shoulders, backs, waists.

Arthur licked a slow path up Merlin's neck and Merlin could only close his eyes. All his senses felt heightened. He could feel the heat from Arthur's chest and groin seeping into his own skin. The coolness of the air chasing every spot marked by a wet, hot mouth. He could smell the heady musk of Arthur's skin and underneath that, the faintly floral scent of his bathwater. It made him feel lightheaded, every thought pushed from his mind except more.

Merlin kissed across Arthur's jaw as Arthur panted helplessly. They licked inside each others' mouths, tasting each other, affection warring with urgency. Merlin felt his body soften and mold itself against the relentless solidity of Arthur's body. He could feel an unfamiliar wetness between his legs as the heat spread through his belly, making him feel empty and yearning.

"Arthur, please," he groaned. "I need- I, umm."

Arthur seemed to understand him perfectly and tilted them forward onto the mattress. He yanked Merlin's laces open and tugged his trousers and breeches off in quick, jerky motions, tossing them on the floor. Merlin reached forward to return the favor but Arthur was in no mood be undressed, instead yanked his own clothes off and added them to the pile beside their bed.

He dropped forward onto Merlin, who opened his legs automatically and welcomed the hot weight of him. Arthur ground his hips down and Merlin arched up to meet him, moaning at the friction. He felt like he was melting from the inside out. His body burned with a hunger to be filled and he could feel the increasing wetness seeping between his cheeks.

Arthur looked down at him, his pupils blown and nostrils flaring as he inhaled. He reached between Merlin's legs. They both moaned in surprise as he touched Merlin's hole, the furled muscle soft and giving and seeping a wet, slick fluid.

Continuing his gentle exploration, Arthur dipped down to claim Merlin's lips in a firm kiss. He pulled Merlin's bottom lip between his own then did the same with his upper lip. Merlin melted further beneath him and gave himself fully over to Arthur as the first finger penetrated him. He felt complete, willing submission.

"You don't have to prepare me," he whispered, the arch of his back belying his words.

Arthur added another finger and kissed Merlin's cheekbone. "I know, I just want to feel. Gods, Merlin, you're so wet." He kissed Merlin's lips again. "So wet for me." "Yes."

Arthur curled his fingers inside Merlin, making him cry out and pump his hips against Arthur's hand, needing more. He raised his legs higher, bracketed Arthur's waist between them. Arthur's cock strained thick and hard between them and Merlin pushed his hips up, instinctively moving closer to the hard flesh.

"Now, Arthur. Please."

Arthur needed no convincing. He gripped Merlin's hair loosely with one hand and reached down with the other, guiding himself to Merlin's slick hole. Merlin's stomach seemed to drop out, his body so close to getting what it needed. He shifted his hips slightly and Arthur pressed inside, his cock filling him, claiming him. Breeding him.

Merlin keened at the sensation of finally being filled and Arthur began moving immediately. His thrusts were hard and deep, purposeful. Merlin cried out when Arthur hit a particularly deep spot inside him, loving the feeling of being completely owned by this man. All the experiences they had shared together, all the joy and comfort and near-death experiences and laughter and secret looks that screamed I need you - it all spiraled into this. Just Arthur moving inside of Merlin, every thrust and hitch of breath a declaration of love and ownership.

"You're going to be so lovely," Arthur groaned as he changed his pace, moved his hips in a sensual roll. "When you're so round and swollen with my babe." He gripped Merlin's side, rubbed his thumb over Merlin's stomach. "Then everyone will know you're mine."

Merlin could only whisper Arthur's name as a response. He felt consumed, body and soul, at the mercy of Arthur and the magic coursing through his body. He mouthed at Arthur's neck and licked the salt off his skin, writhing helplessly underneath him. Arousal flared sharply in his lower belly and he cried out against Arthur's neck.

"I need you," he said. "Arthur, I need your come. Fill me with it."

"Oh fuck, Merlin," Arthur groaned and sped up his thrusts. Merlin clung to him and whispered "Please" against his cheek, over and over again. He could feel his own orgasm beginning, as if his body was tied to Arthur's.

Arthur gripped under his thigh and forced his leg further up, holding him open against his relentless thrusts. "Yes, Merlin. Yes, you will take it all from me."

Merlin began to come, his cock spurting semen all over his chest and neck. He wailed and gripped Arthur's arse as the pleasure crested. It felt like his entire body pulsed with his release. Arthur groaned, frantically thrusting deeper. He cried out Merlin's name like it was painful and slammed his hips into Merlin's, riding out his orgasm with shuddering, hitching thrusts that went on and on. Merlin let his head fall back and opened his legs as far as they could go, wanting to take Arthur as deeply as possible.

Arthur gritted his teeth through one last thrust then collapsed over Merlin. He panted against his neck and threaded his fingers through Merlin's damp hair, cradling his head close. He licked a streak of come off his throat, pressing a kiss to the flushed skin.

"Holy shit," Merlin panted.

Arthur huffed a laugh and raised his head, blue eyes round and hazy. Merlin smiled lazily up at him and they kissed, reveling in the sweat and heat and wetness between them. Any anxiety had melted away for the moment. They could handle this.

They kissed languidly for several minutes, tongues tangling and hands running over cooling skin. Arthur was still hard inside Merlin and hitched his hips periodically, making Merlin gasp.

"Do you think we've done it already?" Arthur asked. He pressed unhurried kisses across Merlin's collarbone.

"Hmmm," Merlin hummed contentedly. "It's possible. But we're not going to be done here for a while."

Arthur smiled wickedly and gently pulled out of Merlin, making him hiss.

He kissed his way down Merlin's chest, licking up smeared come as he went, and nuzzled against his stomach. He settled on his stomach between his legs and spread his hands over Merlin's sides, gripping possessively. Merlin felt his pulse quicken as Arthur nuzzled through the hair on his lower belly. Licked over his hipbones.

Arthur shifted back to sit on his knees and nudged Merlin's thighs apart. He pushed his knees up and exhaled at the sight of Merlin's loose, red hole, slick with fluid and Arthur's come. "Gods," he whispered.

Merlin breathed deeply. He felt aroused and loved beneath Arthur's gaze- so open, so vulnerable, spread out like an offering.

Arthur moved up Merlin's body and kissed him thoroughly, already starting to rut against Merlin's hips. Merlin grabbed ahold of him and flipped them over, wordlessly sitting back and guiding Arthur's cock to his slick opening. All he could focus on as he carefully sank down were Arthur's blue eyes, glittering and locked on his own, and teeth biting softly into a kiss-swollen lip.

* * *

The burn so deep inside had simmered down to a blanketing warmth, cooled by exhaustion and the feeling of being more sated than he thought humanly possible. But still he needed this.

Only the linen sheet remained with them on the bed, soaked through with sweat and semen. All the other bedding had been shoved off, kicked off or thrown off during their repeated bouts of lovemaking. Merlin had lost count of how many times. It didn't matter.

What did matter was Arthur on his knees behind him, his hands hooked under Merlin's hips and holding them off the mattress as he slowly fucked into him. Merlin arched his back as far as he could, moaned weakly, spread his legs further. He couldn't take Arthur deeply enough.

He moaned again as he felt another trickle of come slide down his slick thighs. He was so full. More come would slip out of him with every push of Arthur's cock.

"Mer," Arthur sighed. He lowered Merlin's hips and draped himself over his spread-out, sweat-soaked body, interlaced their fingers and pulled their hands in under Merlin's shoulders. He braced himself on his forearms and continued pumping his hips. Slow and deep.

"I love you so much, darling," he murmured against Merlin's ear, making him smile. Arthur only called him that when he was feeling particularly emotional. "Love you like this."

"I love you too." Merlin turned his head to meet Arthur in a sweaty kiss. Their lips were swollen and red. Merlin didn't think there was an inch on him Arthur hadn't kissed, licked or bitten over the course of the night.

"M'almost there," Arthur grunted, increasing the pace of his thrusts. Merlin furrowed his brows in slack-jawed pleasure, just feeling Arthur inside him and hearing the wet, squelching noises they made with their bodies. He had come so many times he didn't think his body would allow him to orgasm for another week. "Yes, Arthur. Mmm, yes."

Arthur snapped his hips forcefully a few times and became perfectly still, shuddered a ragged breath into Merlin's neck. Merlin squeezed their joined hands and focused on each weak pulse of Arthur's cock, hard and twitching inside him. It was so intimate he had to blink away tears.

Arthur's body went lax on top of Merlin's and they both lied still, breathing quietly in the room as the sky began to lighten outside. When Arthur pulled out of him Merlin barely felt it, he was so fucked-out and loose. Arthur slid off him and slumped face-down at his side, keeping one arm slung around his back and one leg draped over his thigh. He nuzzled sleepily against Merlin's cheek and Merlin kissed his nose. They were absolutely filthy- covered in sweat and come both fresh and flake-dry. From where he lay Merlin could see a dried spot of it at the base of Arthur's neck. He stretched his tired limbs and sighed with contentment.

Finally, the magic had run its course.

Arthur turned onto his side and rested his head on his arm, dragged his free hand down to curl possessively over Merlin's arse. Merlin could only imagine what he looked like down there. Every shift of his body caused him to leak and he knew he would feel a deep soreness for days.

"I want you to know," Arthur drawled, half asleep, "that no matter what happens...I don't regret this."

Merlin smiled sadly. "Have faith, Arthur."

He rolled slowly onto his back and moved Arthur's hand to rest on his belly. He felt so full inside and having Arthur's hand on him made warmth spread under his skin.

"I'm probably pregnant with your baby right now," he whispered against Arthur's forehead, as if it was a confession.

Arthur pulled him closer and kissed his temple, wrapped himself around Merlin's body. "I want nothing more." He smiled fondly at Merlin, looking at him as if he was something precious.

Before sleep could pull them under completely, Merlin rolled off the bed and gathered up some of the discarded blankets and pillows, tossed them unceremoniously over a grumbling Arthur. He pushed and prodded at Arthur's limp form until he relented and moved over enough for Merlin to make the pile into a soft nest, one Merlin fell onto gratefully as soon as it was to his satisfaction. Arthur crawled over and flopped down beside him, draping an arm over Merlin's stomach and exhaling loudly against his neck.

Merlin pressed a kiss into his hair and flipped more of blankets over them, cradling them safely away from the chilled dawn air.

Later there would be bathing and averted gazes as servants stripped the ruined bed and serious discussions neither of them felt completely ready for, but for now there was warmth and rest. Everything else could wait.


End file.
